Common data transformations performed on computer files or other denominations of data often bring about modifications to certain file attributes such as file size, file name, etc. File attribute changes can be related to the goal of the transformation (e.g., successful compression reduces file size) or can be a side-effect (e.g., an encryption algorithm might require rounding of file data sizes up to some boundary). When a data transformation modifies file attributes, it causes a difference between the file's logical attributes (e.g., attributes of the un-transformed file) and its native attributes (e.g., attributes after transformation). In many cases, the attribute meta-data associated with the file will reflect the native attributes rather than the logical attributes. This can cause complications when applications expect to receive a file or its attributes in an un-transformed or logical format. When a single file, or attributes thereof, is requested, the file may be corrected before the file and/or its attributes are returned to the application (e.g., by reverse transformation to logical form). In cases where multiple files are required, returning an untransformed file and/or the untransformed, logical file attributes can be computationally expensive as each file and its attributes must be reverse transformed on-the-fly. Existing technologies either omit attribute correction (which leads to incorrect application behavior) or they suffer from the overhead costs associated with on-the-fly correction.